


The Sickness is the Cure

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, The Summer Set
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is trying to numb his pain with alcohol, in efforts to solve a problem completely his fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sickness is the Cure

Jack downed another drink. How many had he drank? He had no damn clue. All he knew was that he could barely stand up straight and couldn’t even try to form a coherent sentence. His world was dizzy and he couldn’t remember how but he had a girl pinned to a wall, his mouth over hers. He balanced himself by holding onto the wall, trying hard to not fall onto the petit girl. He couldn’t hear anything other than the thumping of the bars music and could barely see since his contacts fell out some time ago. He’d have to find his glasses when he gets to his hotel room,

His friends were, somewhere? He wasn’t sure where. He didn’t find much reason to care, not when this hot girl was willing to make out with him Sure, they were both fuelled by intoxication but still a hot girl no less and it felt good. Well, as good as it could while someone else was on Jack’s mind…

He kissed her harder, trying to erase the ghost of the person from his brain. He didn’t need to worry about them or anything else. He just needed to keep up with trying to get into this sort of situation with whatever girl was willing, even if he needed intoxication to drive him to it. He usually avoided thinking about that.

The girl was clawing at his back, his shirt riding up so her nails were scratching his bare back. This was meant to feel good but it didn’t, it didn’t feel good anymore. Only one person was on his mind and it sure as hell wasn’t the girl, just like it hadn’t been any of the other girls the previous nights. And that’s the part that scared the shit out of him.

Suddenly, the girl pulled away from him, glaring at him. “What the fuck, you freak.” She snapped and stormed off.

Shit. Did he say their name out loud? He tried to recall the events in his drunken haze. 

Shit, he did. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. He stumbled on his feet, supporting himself on the wall. He felt sick. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or if it was him thinking of someone he shouldn’t be, or a cruel combination of both. But he could feel all the alcohol he had consumed coming back up. 

He heaved over, letting out the contents from his stomach fall out onto the bar floor that was no doubt too used to this. 

That was when he blacked out.

…

Someone gently slapping his back woke him up the morning after. He was in a bed… a hotel bed. His face was buried in the overused pillow and he was lying atop of the thin sheets. He was hung over, his head pounding as a result.

The slapper shook him this time in another attempt to wake him up. Jack groaned in response. He heard a sigh. “What the hell are we going to do with you?” Alex’s voice muttered. “Jack! Wake up!” He slapped Jack harder this time.

Jack rolled over, groaning again. “Fuck off, dude.” He muttered.

“No, we have a plane to catch.” Alex utmost snapped at his friend. 

“I’m tired.” Jack yawned.

“I don’t care, it’s your fault for drinking so much last night. We had to drag your dumb ass out of the bar because you were blacked out. Do you know how worried we were! We were scared you had alcohol poisoning!”

“Don’t yell.” Jack winced. 

Alex sighed. “Whatever. We’ll discuss this later. Get dressed, our plane leaves in a few hours.”

Jack forced himself off the bed. He squinted at Alex who was already dressed and his hair was styled. Jack probably looked horrible compared to him. He didn’t feel like making himself look presentable so he put on his glasses and grabbed his bags, staying in the clothes from the previous night. Alex walked in front of him while Jack let his suitcase drag on the carpet of the corridor. It was clear Alex was pissed at him. Clearly it was out of care for his best friend, mad he would be so reckless. He was probably going to get an earful when his hangover wore off. 

When he and Alex got to the lobby everyone else was already there. No one snapped at him, probably deciding it was best not to due to his current state. Or maybe they knew Alex had everything to say. 

They got to the airport and Jack’s hangover was probably the worst thing he could have for the flight. Alex was in the seat beside him, his headphones in probably listening to music or an audiobook. It was clear his best friend was ignoring him. He wished Alex would talk to him and not give him tough love. Alex giving him the silent treatment always hurt the most; maybe it was karma. He hurt someone he really cared about so he was being hurt right back.

When they finally got back to Baltimore Jack went home, took some aspirin, and fell into a deep sleep. 

…

There was loud knocking at his door. It was no doubt Alex, so Jack trudged to the door to let his friend in. It’s been a few days since they got home so he guessed Alex decided to finally take the opportunity to chew him out. Jack decided he might as well get it over and done with.

He opened the door, expecting to be met with Alex’s pissed off face, but instead he looked nervous.

“Hey.” Alex said. 

“Come on, let’s get the yelling over with.” Jack said, letting Alex in. Alex walked in, and it was suddenly clear he wasn’t here to yell at Jack.

“What’s up?” Jack asked in concern.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“I’ve know you long enough to know when something’s up. So say it.”

Alex sighed. “Well, Rian, Zack, and me have spoken about it and… we think you should take a break from the band.”

At that moment Jack felt like his entire world crashed down on him. He couldn’t have heard him right… he just couldn’t have.

“What…” Jack stuttered. “You’re kicking me out!”

“Jack,” Alex began only to be cut off. 

“I started this band!” he argued because he really did. He was the one who recruited the band. He was the one who came with the idea to Alex to star a band.

“Jack,” Alex said calmly. “We’re not kicking you out. We just think you should take a break.” He explained.

“Thanks for including me in this discussion.” Jack replied bitterly.

“Jack, it’s obvious there’s something going on in your life. Something that’s making you drink way too much.”

“I like drinking, so what?” Jack replied. Alex didn’t look convinced, of course he didn’t. Alex knew him better than that.

“Jack, you’ve crossed the line between drinking for fun and drinking way too much a long time ago.” 

“So what, I’m out of the band until when?”

“Until you fucking sort out whatever’s making you drink so much. It’s clear something is up and I’m worried about you.”

Maybe he should tell him… but he honestly couldn’t even if he tried. “Nothing’s up, I can’t believe you’re kicking me out of the band for this!”

“Jack, we’re not kicking you out of the band. We just think you should take a break and sort your shit out.”

“I don’t have shit!” Lies, so many lies.

Alex shook his head. “Look man, I care about you. But until you sort things out and get your drinking under control you can forget about touring.”

“But-“

“Look, you don’t get a choice. We could kick you out of the band but we’re not. This is your only chance. Unless you tell me what the fuck is up with you.”

He really should just tell him. You’re not meant to keep secrets like this from your best friend. 

With a sigh Jack admitted something he had never said out loud because it would only make the situation more real. 

“I slept with Brian.” He admitted.

Alex looked at him, a look mixed with shock and confusion. “As in… Dales?”

Jack nodded.

“When?”

“Vegas last year. It just kind of… happened.” Jack admitted.

“Like, drunk happened?” Alex asked.

“More like completely sober. This would be a lot easier to deal with if we were drunk.”

“So… what? You’re upset because you think you’re gay or you like him?” Alex sounded genuinely sympathetic. Which made it easier for Jack to explain the fucked up situation.

“Well, I was fifteen when I first thought I was gay, which I let go after years of suppression. I guess I spent years over compensating myself to make others think I was straight, because I sure as hell knew I wasn’t. But when Brian and I slept together… I couldn’t supress it anymore. I can’t supress it anymore. And that was when the feelings came. So I kind of cut him off and… well I started drinking to fix it.”

“Jack… you really need to fix things. “ Alex said.

“Thanks Captain Obvious.” Jack muttered.

“Do you want to fix it?”

“I don’t know. I will never be happy with a girl and Brian is now fucking pissed off at me for not talking about it.” 

“Do you like him?”

“Yeah.”

“So fucking fix it! You can’t repress things like this. You’ll just end up really hurt.”

“But… I’m scared.” Jack admitted. “I’m really scared. I’m scared of being in a relationship. I’m scared of ruining whatever’s left of my friendship with Brian. I’m scared of dating a guy!”

“You can’t let fear dictate your life, Jack. You deserve to be happy, and if a guy is who will make you happy then you should be with him.”

“But what if I fuck it up?”

“Well, look at me and Lisa. I’ve fucked us up so many times yet she’s still marrying me.”

“Well, I’m worse at relationships than you.” Jack countered.

“But they were with girls. Maybe being with someone you’re actually into will be a lot better.”

Jack sighed, running his hands through his hair. “But… what if he says no?”

“That’s the worst thing he can say. And then there will be other guys.”

Jack considered his words. Did he want to be with Brian? Yes. Did being with his scare the shit out of him? Definitely yes. 

Could he be worth this risk?

“I need to get to LA.” Jack decided. 

Alex looked at him confused. “What?”

“I need to get to LA. That’s where Brian lives.” He explained.

“You’re actually going to fly to the other side of the country for him? And last minute at that? What if he says no?”

“Wow, what happened to Mr. Romantic?” Jack laughed.

“You’re so sure he’ll say yes you’ll fly across the country?”

“…Yes. I am.” Jack nodded.

Alex smiled. “Well then pack your things, I’ll drive you to the airport.” 

Jack grinned at his best friend and quickly got everything he needed.

Alex dropped him off at the airport and on the five-hour plane ride all he had was hope. 

…

He took a taxi to Brian’s address. He knew Brian was home from tour and as far as he knew he was in town thanks to Twitter and Instagram stalking. 

This was such a big romantic gesture, even for Jack. Showing up on the doorstep of someone you practically kicked out of your life was huge. All there needed to be was rain but it was fucking California so that was one cliché he didn’t have to worry about. He should’ve brought flower though, to show he cared. Although maybe trekking a five-hour flight would be enough for him. He hoped at least.

He finally got to Brian’s house, paying the driver and walked up the driveway. 

Jack didn’t think he’d ever been this nervous. Not when he played his first show, not when they played Wembley, not when he lost his virginity. He was even shaking out of sheer fear.

He rang the doorbell, finalising his decision to do this. He shuffled on his feet while he waited for an answer. A car that was probably Brian’s was here so he was more than likely home. 

The door opened to reveal Brian and that fucking gorgeous face of his. It was no wonder Jack gave into him and completely sober at that.

He looked surprised to see the other man. “What are you doing here?” he asked, Jack glad to hear shock instead of anger in his beautiful voice.

“Can I come in?” Jack asked.

Brian started at him in confusion. “Uh, sure.” He said, letting Jack in. Jack walked in and turned to Brian as he closed the door. 

Damn, he was so attractive. He was more than ready to pin Brian to the door and Jack kiss him senseless. 

“So, why are you here?” Brian finally asked.

“I wanted to talk..” Jack said.

“About what?” Brian asked, crossing his arms.

He knew damn well what, he made it clear with the bitterness in his tone. Although, that didn’t make Jack love his voice any less.

“About what happened in Vegas.”

“What exactly is there to talk about?” Brian snapped.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got scared and hurt you. It was wrong. The past few months have been hell because of what happened.”

“You were the one that said to forget about it!” Brian utmost shouted at Jack, causing him to slightly wince at the anger in his voice.

“I know I fucked up. I wasn’t secure with the whole being gay thing yet.”

“And is it different now?

“I’m terrified of commitment, honestly. All my relationships went to shit, so I got really scared with the idea of being with you.” He admitted.

“And is it different now?”

“If you’ll be with me.”

“And is this why you’ve been drinking so much?” Deciding to avoid the question. Of course he knew about Jack’s excessive drinking.

“Yeah.” Jack admitted. “It was you and being forced to deal with my sexuality. So I drank to numb it, as if I could erase it from me and erase my feelings for you.”

Brian shook his head at the man. “You really shouldn’t deal with your problems like that.”

“I’m dealing with them now aren’t I?” Jack pointed out.

Brian smiled at him. “I guess so. And how exactly will you be dealing with this?”

Jack smiled back, getting the hint. “Like this.” He replied, walking up to Brian, gently pushing against the wall and kissed him. 

And fuck, he’d never felt so content in his life.

…

“Damn, you’re in a good mood.” Alex laughed at his friend. 

Jack simply shrugged with a grin. “I’m just happy.” He said. “Things with Brian worked out.”

The two other heads at the bar’s table snapped towards him in confusion. 

“Oh, I’m gay by the way. And dating Brian Dales.” Jack said with a shrug, happy with himself he was able to say it so casually.

“Really?” Zack asked.

Jack nodded.

“Good for you man.” Rian said.

“So is my forced break over?” 

“If whatever situation that caused you to drink is resolved, sure.” Rian said.

“Fuck yeah!” Jack said with a fist pump, his friends simply rolling their eyes.

“Told you he was gay.” Alex muttered under his breath, giving his best friend a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So an actual Jack/Brian fic. I like. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
